nodiatisfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogue
Among the fighting classes subtlety is an art all but lost in Nodiatis, and the rogue is one of the few who appreciate its importance. The only thing considered dishonorable to a rogue is being caught and his ways are will adapted to these nearly lawless lands. Large flashy weapons are for show, not for fighting. The rogue prefers small precise weapons which he relies on to dispatch his foes with a calculating hand. Rogues begin with a 10% (up to 30% with class-enhancing skills) bonus to min melee damage and 3% (up to 9%) bonus to poison gem damage. -- In game description Strategy and Builds Insert generic strategy tips here. Solo Play Since rogues are sneaky you'll want to use piercing weapons and pump in LOADS of Dex and Agi into your character. Having a weapon that is a few levels higher than your level is ALWAYS a benefit. Since you have a -20% experience penalty in defense, it is will take awhile to level it up, but the agi/cnt helps a large amount, and don't be too concerned with getting a lot of dur to begin with. And since you have such a weak defense, you'll want lots of healing and beneficial aura gems, such as Gaia's Blessing, Sylvain Restoration, Gradual Repair, Blessing, Regrowth, Reflect aura gems, etc. Leveling Critical and Overcrit is very helpful since as a rogue using piercing weapons you will be doing constant min-med damage, and when you crit the damage is pretty high if you have the DEX to back it up. Having both your level or higher is GREATLY recommended, from one rogue to the next. Keeping your suiting, parry, and impedance is important. In lvl 20 skills getting Duel Parry is for the better. Once you reach level 20, level up Duel Wield and soloing monsters your level will be MUCH easier. You'll want to level up your Bloodlet skill from the very beginning, as the bonus damage from that will also benefit from your class bonus to minimum damage. Puncture skill from the level 40 skills is also a VERY helpful skill to train up. Back to healing, don't worry too much about the lvl 20 skills and just get Sorcery, green and white magic up. I found that having a green gem based healing system (gaias, regrowths, sylvains) and using blue mana replenishes (manaburst, mana cantrip) will help, and throw in a few invigorates to increase your energy so it is possible to have an 'infinite' mana and health regen. ::: RogueTigeR's Tips: SOLO: ::: EARLY-MID lvl's: OFC go pierce, at lower levels, dw/2h... doesnt matter all too much. Offensively... pump the Dex, never have too much; not only is it your max dmg indicator, but also helps you hit those darn mobs. Defensively, High Dur, w/ agility trailing kinda far... but not all too far behind. For the AVG'ish melee/rogue type build... your melee/defense lvl's will be fairly close together, and be your highest stats, by far. Magic, POISON DoTs POISON DoTs POISON DoTs... which means... get your cnc as high as your trailing magic stat will allow. I prefer toxicities/bloodplages b/c they are faster... and only consume mana, so you will also want to train MSt. ::: HIGH-CAP lvl's: If you have not already, permanently switch to 2H pierce; the 84 epic 2h'er is quite a good weapon until you can skill up and afford an epic 99. Now that your base Dex is relatively high, you can add a little Str to help avoid parries/blocks. I also suggest you re-enchant some of your gear, towards Str; because by now you have gotten x3-6 or even x7 tempers to increase your max HP and allow you to redistribute some of the Dur. Defsively, you want your Cnt to come up to the same level as your Agi/maybe even Dur depending on max HP you want...By now, you have realized what a pain, literally, casters have grown up into. Magic, keep using those poison DoTs, and supplement if need be, with blessed healings, a white HoT gem that uses both mana/energy. Enchanting Stones You'll want +dex and +agi, don't lower your str, dur, and cnc '*cnc unless you use a bow, if not it is expendable* ' Group Play When grouping up I recommend that you have group beneficial gems. Gems that include healing and auras that deflect enemy damage or slow the enemy down. I personally use only healing gems (hp, mana, and energy) along with gems aura gems that protect and reflect damage to the opponent. As a rouge you have a good ability to defend yourself because of your dex and agi. If, when your in a group, you aren't targeted, you can target the ally who is being attacked and use your healing gems to help them out. This can make all the difference from a group wipe out if they don't have healing gems. If everybody in the group has healing gems and understand that they can heal one another as a group/teamwork, then everything is set. No matter what class you are you will be grouping at some point in time, so not only worry about getting gems for solo play but gems that are group necessary as well. Such gems that are beneficial to groups are Auras that reflect damage, healing gems, taunt and retaunt gems. Also, be sure to know how good your group member's gear is. Make sure their armor is up to date, along with their weapons and gems. RogueTigeR: If you've gotten an uber 2h piercer, such as 99 epic, 84 epic, and even the ... i think it was the 33 maybe... you're primary job in a group... D P S. With the 99 2her and some elite skills, you can kill and provide just as much DPS to one toon as a caster can, just not as much all together, because they have the ability to dmg multiple toons at the same time with AoE gems. Use your HoTs and DoTs as fast as possible to add to the DPS, i suggest upping your green/blue magics very high so that you can use cantrips intead of bursts for maximum speed. Just a tid-bit... many many toons are whippers, so it is always a good idea to in PvP group situations, to pack your pouch with R1 and R2 rabids to stop their insane heals. Backstab: Category:Classes